


A Too-Good Match

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: More PWP.  Sorry not sorry. When I'm stressed out I write smut.





	A Too-Good Match

Alex had kicked off her shoes and torn off her socks, and dropped her leather jacket over the back of the couch. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. Their conflict with the alien fighters of Fort Rozz showed no sign of abating any time soon. She had spent most of the afternoon running drills with the team. And her head was still spinning from what had happened between her and Astra the other night. 

She had given the general a private comms channel in hopes, at least she had told herself, of opening negotiation. Twice now, they had ended up using that channel for something that did not very much resemble negotiation. 

Alex had always been a private person. She had always been a sexually reserved, even hesitant person. What Astra seemed to bring out of her was baffling.

She poured a diet coke and put her feet up on the coffee table, preparing to flick on the television and turn off her brain for a little while. 

A sound, one that sounded like the living room window closing, came from behind her.  

She jumped up. Astra was standing inside of her apartment. She was wearing clothes that she was seen in once before for recon: jeans, a dark jacket, a dark shirt.

Alex drew her sidearm, which was still at her waist, and pointed it at her. 

“There is no need for that,” Astra said. In a burst of superspeed, she was standing in front of Alex. 

Alex pressed the muzzle of her Glock up under Astra’s chin. Astra remained calm and smiled. “You’re only going to end up hurting yourself if you fire that.” 

“What do you want?” Alex demanded. 

That faint strained look around the eyes… the infinitesimal quiver of her lip. “I… wanted to see you.” 

Alex snorted. She put the gun away and stared up at Astra. “Yeah, when I said we couldn’t talk to each other like that over the comms channel, I didn’t mean come to my apartment instead.” 

Astra reached a hand up to Alex’s cheek, just as she had the first time they’d laid eyes on each other in the middle of a fight. Alex closed her eyes and let Astra’s fingers trace down the side of her face, down her jaw, tentatively down a tendon in her neck. 

“I could not keep myself from coming here. I heard you…” Astra said quietly.  “...after we cut the signal the other night. I heard you satisfying yourself.” 

Alex bit her lip. “Oh you did, did you.” 

Astra nodded. “I heard you moaning my name. Several times, in fact.” 

Alex closed her eyes. Astra’s finger traced lightly along her arm, then back along the neckline of the scoop-neck shirt she was wearing. 

“I can hear your heartbeat speed up, even now.” 

Alex whimpered. “Why is this happening?” she whispered to no-one in particular. “I’m not like this.” 

“Neither am I,” Astra responded, continuing to touch her ever so lightly. She took a deep inhale. “You smell like weapons discharge,” she purred. 

“Is that good?” Alex wondered. 

“Yes. Very good.” 

Alex’s hands came up to Astra’s waist and she took hold of two of her belt loops. “What do you want, Astra?” She opened her eyes and looked up into her face. 

“I want you to do the things you said to me the other night,” Astra answered. She looked hungry. “I want sex, the way you humans have it, the way you do it with human women.” 

Alex’s voice wavered a little. “What… what way is that?” 

Astra stopped, staring at her.  Her voice was ragged. “Like animals.”

Alex, still gripping Astra’s belt loops, pulled herself in tight against Astra’s hips. “You want me to fuck you.” Just saying it made her wet. 

Astra nodded vigorously. “Very much. Exactly as you described it.” 

Astra’s body was hard, firm muscle, and burning with that insane Kryptonian body heat. Being pressed up against it, with Astra begging to be fucked, was deeply arousing. Alex couldn’t help releasing her belt loops, and reaching around to grab Astra’s rock-hard ass. And then, she couldn’t help if she was grinding herself against Astra, just a little. 

“I want to do the same to you,” Astra went on.

Alex could barely breathe now. “Really.” 

Astra, who had been getting caught up just as badly as Alex, seemed to pause for a moment. A look of regret crossed her face. “I am afraid of hurting you.”  Alex noted at this point that Astra’s hands weren’t even on her. She was holding them out to the side, a bit awkwardly.

With her super strength, Alex knew this was a rational concern. Still, she began pushing Astra’s jacket off her shoulders. “I don’t mind a little pain,” she said breathlessly.

“But–” Astra began to protest. 

Alex didn’t even care now. She knew Astra was right. She also knew that she wanted to be naked in a bed with her, immediately. “You let me take care everything,” she was whispering, “just take your fucking clothes off.” 

Astra surrendered, and tore off her top and utility bra in half a second flat. Her pants were gone half a second later. Before Alex could comment, her own clothes were in a pile on the floor. 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered. She pressed herself against Astra’s hot, naked self and felt her feet get lifted off the floor. She wrapped her legs around Astra’s waist and pointed: “Bedroom’s that way.” 

Astra took a few long strides and they found their way into the bedroom. Alex clambered down and gave her a long, appreciative look. “The video link did not do you justice,” she said softly. 

Astra seemed to flush slightly. 

“Lie down, please,” Alex said. She settled herself on top of Astra and wondered playfully, “Now, let’s see, what was it I said I wanted to do first?” 

“Bite me,” Astra breathed. “Kiss me. Lick me. Suck me.” 

Alex feigned remembering.  “Oh, right. That was it.” 

She lowered her head and began to bite her way down Astra’s chest, each nip at the skin earning a little moan. She paused between her breasts, chose the right, and nipped at the side. Astra gasped. She nibbled her way across, listening to Astra’s little breaths catching in the back of her throat, until she reached the hard nipple. She paused, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful her body was, and how ready her nipple was to be attended to. And then she began licking at it, feeling Astra’s inhumanly hot body trembling underneath her. 

“Good?”

“Good. More.” 

Alex smiled, and sucked until it felt like the nipple was larger in her mouth. “You’re so fucking hot,” she panted around a mouthful of Astra’s breast. 

Astra just moaned. 

Alex bit down, and Astra moaned louder. “Harder.” 

Alex, without hesitation, bit down, comforted that she could do so with abandon because it was impossible to hurt Astra. Astra arched her back into Alex’s hungry biting and sucking. “God, I want you,” Alex muttered. 

“I know,” Astra sighed. “I can –oh!– smell it. Your sex is aroused, and I can feel your wetness against my leg.” 

Alex resumed her biting and sucking, and let herself grind against Astra’s hard thigh. Astra’s hands were still clutching the headboard, trying not to hurt Alex. 

“Yes,” she was panting, “take what you need from my body. Use me any way that makes you feel good.” 

Alex groaned, and pushed Astra’s legs open. She slid two fingers inside, and Astra gasped. She held still for a moment, enjoying the hot, quivering flesh around her fingers, aware of how wet she was, feeling her dripping down onto the sheets. They held still for a moment, in pure awe of how raw and right it felt. 

Alex pulled her fingers out a little, and teased her, thrusting in just a little bit, knowing she wanted more.  

“Please,” Astra was moaning. 

“Tell me what you want,” Alex countered, still teasing her, sliding her fingers in and stopping just at the entrance. 

“I want you to give me everything,” Astra said.  “Give me your fingers, all the way inside, as hard as you can. Fuck me.” 

Alex pushed deeper and Astra moaned appreciatively. “Like that?” 

“Yes.”

“And you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Say my name.” 

“Alex.” 

“Tell me to fuck you.” 

“Fuck me, Alex.” 

“ _ Order me  _ to fuck you.” 

At first confused, then intrigued, Astra smiled a little. “Fuck me, Alex. That is an order.” 

Alex’s lips curled in a smile, and she began to pump in and out of her wet pussy, filling the air with the smell of sex. She ground herself against Astra’s thigh as she did, and felt her own arousal growing while she fucked the very willing general underneath her. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, General,” Alex panted. 

“Harder,” Astra managed. 

And Alex complied, hitting her harder than she ever imagined she would hit anyone. Her fingers buried deep, she was putting her whole arm into it, and Astra was rewarding her efforts with some of the loudest groaning Alex had ever heard. 

“Faster,” Astra ordered. 

Alex whimpered a little, but redoubled her efforts, thrusting at her like a jackhammer. She was panting hard now, slick with sweat from working this hard. 

“Are you near to finishing?” Astra asked her.

“Uh huh,” Alex breathed. 

“Don’t,” Astra ordered. 

Alex mewled, but did as she was told. Nothing got her off like being told what to do, and Astra seemed to be taking to that role very naturally. 

“Keep your fingers where they are,” she ordered, “but go and finish me with your tongue.” 

Alex nodded, and slid down Astra’s body, brought her face to where her fingers were still buried all the way up in Astra, and leaving them inside her, dipped her tongue in and began to lick her throbbing, twitching clit. 

It was larger than most human women’s, at least any that Alex had ever seen. And when Alex ran her tongue over it, its response was exquisite. And Astra shuddered from head to toe, especially inside.  Her taste was not entirely unlike a human woman’s, but it was also distinct. It was different, sweeter, saltier, stronger in a way that was not at all unpleasant. She began lapping hungrily at it, and Astra, already dripping wet, began to flood around her fingers all over again. 

“The feel of your tongue is incredible,” she breathed. 

Alex began to move her fingers in and out in slow strokes, and then Astra whispered, “faster.” 

It didn’t take much of this for Astra to explode into orgasm, rocking as hard as she had in the video-comm, if not harder, moaning Alex’s name, and sprinkling things with a liberal amount of “fuck me”.  And the headboard, which had valiantly hung in until now, cracked sharply.

Alex continued to lick softly at Astra until she became overstimulated and needed Alex to stop. Then she climbed up and settled half on top of her. 

“Well,” she said dryly, “since that was the end of my headboard, I guess you were right to keep your hands off me.” 

Astra gave her a weak smile. “I have another order for you.” 

“Is that right?” 

“You still ache, do you not?” 

Alex nodded. 

“Bring yourself to my mouth. I want to taste you.” 

Alex crawled up the bed and positioned herself to straddle Astra’s mouth. Palms flat against the wall, she lowered herself onto Astra’s waiting tongue, which was strong and eager to taste her. She heard a delighted moan come, muffled, from between her legs. And then she felt the mind-boggling quickness of Astra’s tongue, first pushing up inside her, then flashing over her swollen clit, vibrating against it until she leaned forward against the wall and simply moaned over and over, “Astra, Astra, Astra…” 

It was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to happen. They were going to have to kill each other sooner or later. But she didn’t care. 

Astra, she mused, was very good at giving orders, and she truly enjoyed taking them. And that must be what they had always sensed in each other even before they figured it out in bed. It was a too-good match.

She remained on her knees for a few minutes after coming spectacularly, while Astra continued to lick softly, seeming to want to remember the taste of her. 

“You’re very good,” Alex sighed, climbing off and laying back down next to her. She didn’t embrace her; it wasn’t a relationship, after all. 

“So are you,” Astra responded. 

As it had in the video-comm, it became quiet and awkward. Once again, they had fallen victim to a flare of sexual hunger that they couldn’t bring themselves to resist and didn’t know quite what to do with. 

“You, um… you can shower before you go, if you want. You, uh, you probably don’t want to go back to Non smelling like… us.” Alex offered. 

Astra smiled ruefully. “I appreciate it, but I will find another way of handling that problem. I do not think I should linger.” 

She gave Alex a long look, then, one that seemed so haunted and sad that Alex felt a sudden urge to kiss her. But she didn’t. 

“We can’t–” Alex began.

“Do this again,” Astra finished. “Yes, I know.”  She sat up, and began casting about for her clothing. “I will not appear on your doorstep again, I promise. If this ever happens again, it will be at your initiative, not mine.” 

Alex had a nagging feeling that they were not done.


End file.
